modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Lan Jingyi/Relationships
Allies Lan Sizhui Lan Sizhui typically took on the leadership role among the junior disciples of the Gusu Lan Sect, as he commonly reminded Lan Jingyi to restrain his temper. Novel, Chapter 3 The two frequently partnered together and seemed to be close friends. Novel, Chapter 3 Novel, Chapter 19 Jin Ling Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling bickered often due to their confrontational personalities. Novel, Chapter 34 Lan Jingyi even nicknamed Jin Ling "Young Mistress" due to his behavior, but as time went on, he began to use the nickname less often. Novel, Chapter 116 Although Jin Ling retained mild spurn for Lan Jingyi, he considered him a friend and frequently met up with Lan Jingyi, Lan Sizhui, and the other juniors to night-hunt. Novel, Chapter 116 Novel, Chapter 123 Ouyang Zizhen As another member of the junior cultivators, Novel, Chapter 68 he presumably continued to meet up to night-hunt with Lan Jingyi and the others as well. Novel, Chapter 116 Novel, Chapter 123 Wei Wuxian Initially, Lan Jingyi attempted to speak to the person he believed to be Mo Xuanyu with kindness. However, this quickly gave way to frustration with Wei Wuxian's lunatic antics, including his stealing of a Spirit-Attraction Flag Novel, Chapter 3 and his lewd remarks about Lan Wangji. Novel, Chapter 19 Despite his annoyance, Lan Jingyi still defended Wei Wuxian from Jiang Cheng when he realized that the latter wished to take Wei Wuxian back to Lotus Pier for torture and imprisonment. Novel, Chapter 10 Novel, Chapter 11 Even after Wei Wuxian's true identity was revealed, Lan Jingyi still cared for Wei Wuxian and displayed fear that Jin Ling would stab him a second time. Novel, Chapter 68 Lan Jingyi, notably, seemed to notice the close bond between Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji before Wei Wuxian. As Lan Wangji left to face Xue Yang in Yi City, Lan Jingyi demanded to know why Wei Wuxian hadn't vowed to go with him or confessed his worry for Lan Wangji's safety. Novel, Chapter 37 Lan Wangji Lan Jingyi deeply respected and admired Lan Wangji, to the point that he demanded Wei Wuxian praise Lan Wangji's sword skills during their fight in Yi City. Novel, Chapter 37 Lan Jingyi likewise became defensive of Lan Wangji upon hearing Wei Wuxian's suggestive comments, as Lan Jingyi believed that Wei Wuxian was harassing his teacher. Novel, Chapter 19 On multiple occasions, Lan Jingyi showed fear of Lan Wangji's discipline, such as when he forgot signal flares at Dafan Mountain, Novel, Chapter 9 or when he spoke ill of Jiang Cheng behind his back. Novel, Chapter 11 Neutral Lan Qiren While Lan Jingyi fears the strict Lan Qiren's discipline, he appears to only obey Lan Qiren in appearance. At the family banquet, Lan Jingyi initially obeyed Lan Qiren's rule of not talking to Wei Wuxian to avoid punishment, but he quickly disregarded the rule as soon as Lan Qiren had left. Novel, Chapter 116 Lan Jingyi does, however, greatly admire Lan Qiren's sword skills, as he eagerly told Ouyang Zizhen that Lan Qiren had personally imparted his excellent skills to both Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen. Novel, Chapter 81 References